<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hazy Horizons by ByAStream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088895">Hazy Horizons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream'>ByAStream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dark fic, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Lactation Kink, Manipulation, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of their lives being turned upside down and losing their son, Andy and Laurie Barber move to Maine, in search of starting over and starting a new family, by any means necessary</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Laurie Barber, Andy Barber/Laurie Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/Laurie Barber/You, Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You, Laurie Barber/Reader, Laurie Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com</p>
<p>I don’t know if I’ll post more than this part, but I’m dipping my toes into the dark fic world again, this time with a Defending Jacob Dark Fic. The house is 100% a plot device. Because in fanfiction, anything is possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Barbers were good people. A perfect family. Pillars of the community. Until it all came crashing down around them. The tension was high in the Barber household. Jacob was their only child, and now he was facing trial for murder. A murder his father was so sure he didn’t commit. A murder his mother wasn’t so sure he didn’t commit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do...if he’s found guilty?” Laurie asked her husband, long after Jacob had gone to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t be found guilty,” Andy replied, agitation already starting to set in. He wouldn’t say that thought hadn’t crossed his mind. But he figured it was better to focus on Jacob being innocent. He refused to believe for a minute that he couldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if he is. What then? We...we won’t be able to stay here. People already talk, Andy. If the jury finds him guilty? What then?” she asked, her voice soft. Andy wrapped his arms around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If, and I truly believe it’s a big if, he’s found guilty, we start over. We have enough saved up to start over. Change our names if we have to. Start over somewhere new. We won’t stop fighting for him. But we can’t stop living either,” Andy said. Laurie buried her head in his chest, breathing in the calming scent that was simply Andy. Her thoughts raced, as she thought about the future. An ache in her chest at the thought of her only child being found guilty of murder. She and Andy had talked, once upon a time, about having another child, but there was always a reason for them not to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Having another child would be out of the question,” she said, the thought crossing her mind. She was older now, the risks were higher, and she wasn’t so sure she wanted to get pregnant at her age, even if there was a guarantee that the pregnancy would go smoothly. Andy kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” he asked. Laurie pulled back to look him in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be too risky, at my age. I know plenty of women do it, but I'm not comfortable taking that risk. For me or a baby. And no one would let us adopt, not around here. One look at our background,” she said her voice trailing off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want another child?” Andy asked. Laurie sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe. Is that selfish?” she replied. Andy paused for a moment before answering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it is. But what others think? That doesn’t matter. If you want to have another child when this is all over, we will find a way. I promise,” Andy said, pulling her back in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Barbers went to bed, waking up the next morning to face the new day. Three months later found them moving to Maine, without their son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You had just moved to a small town in Maine, finding a new job as a teacher after leaving your hometown behind. You weren’t the only new face in town. A couple months after you moved into town, a couple moved into the house next to yours. It was a townhouse, an oddity in the small town. Yours were the only houses like it, remnants of an era long since passed. You made your way over to introduce yourself when you got home from the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Andy, this is my wife, Laurie,” the man said. He looked familiar. You just couldn’t place it. You invited them to dinner that night, figuring it was the neighborly thing to do, especially considering you shared a wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little after five, the Barbers knocked on your door. You had decided to make a simple pasta for dinner, with some salad. You had made a second trip to the store to get what you needed. The table was set with salad and garlic bread already. Laurie handed you a bottle of wine once they were inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say, the construction on this place is interesting. Did you ever consider getting rid of the door that connects the two houses?” Andy asked as you brought the pasta out to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked the realtor about it when I was looking at houses. I don’t have the money to deal with it right now. The only thing I did was change the lock. She said the family who built the house designed it that way. Not necessarily legal but no one’s ever bothered changing it. There’s two doors. The one on my side and the one on yours,” you explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s certainly an interesting design choice,” Laurie said with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think there was something about elderly family members and being able to get to them if necessary without having to run around to the front of the house,” you replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What made you buy the place? We had our apprehensions about buying ours,” Andy said. You nodded. You had had that thought too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the only place in my price range and I didn’t want to rent. I’m hoping to be able to save up to fill in the wall on my side though,” you said. You felt at ease around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You fell into easy conversation with them. You learned they had come from Massachusetts, though they didn’t offer more than that. Andy was a lawyer and had gotten a job with a firm in a city nearby. Laurie was in no hurry to find a job. They were older than you by close to two decades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What made you want to move up here?” you asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We lost our son. It was hard staying there after everything,” Andy said. You nodded, deciding not to press further on that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that,” you said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” Laurie asked, changing the subject. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad relationship. I needed to start over somewhere that wasn’t there,” you explained. You were grateful when they didn’t ask any more questions about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you need a lawyer,” Andy said in a teasing tone. You laughed a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but uh, didn’t end that bad, just, wasn’t who I thought he was in the end,” you said. You didn’t like talking about it, not when it still felt so raw. Once they left, you got ready for bed, your thoughts lingering on trying to figure out why they seemed so familiar to you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they got ready for bed that night, Laurie looked at her husband. They had been talking more about how to go about having another child. Jacob was gone. They wanted, no, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a second chance at being better parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” Andy asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s perfect,” Laurie told him. He smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. I did my research,” he said, pulling his wife in for a kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter contains nonconsensual sex acts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You found yourself spending more time with the Barbers. It was easy to fall into routine. You were all the newest people in a town that didn’t get very many. Sticking together made sense, in the beginning. The first new friends in a new place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had invited you on a getaway to a local lake. Work had been a pain as of late for you and you welcomed the late summer getaway. It was only the start of the new school year and you were already stressed out. You were travelling together. It made sense not to waste gas by taking two cars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s work going?” Andy asked as he pulled out of the driveway. You sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...getting easier. I started at the end of the year last year. The teacher I replaced was well loved. And I, well, I’m not...not like her,” you said, biting your lower lip as a reflex. You didn’t catch the way Andy watched you through the rearview. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are the kids giving you a hard time?” Laurie asked, concern laced in her tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so much the freshmen. Some of the upperclassmen though. I had my first observation and it went awful. They usually aren’t that bad but it’s like they knew they could mess things up for me,” you explained. It stung. Your principal at least had realized what was going on. Especially when your mentor teacher told her that most kids liked you. There were the few however, who were still upset that the teacher they had wanted to have for the class had left midway through the year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it going to count against you?” Andy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My principal said she’s not counting that as my first evaluation and said my next one will be during a class with my freshmen,” you told him. The rest of the drive to the lake was filled with light conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the late summer air was starting to turn to early autumn, there were still many who took refuge at the lake on the weekend. You learned that the Barbers had also bought a house up on the lake. You supposed you shouldn’t have been surprised. Andy was an attorney and a damn good one at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You and Laurie headed to lay out in the sun while Andy set about opening up the house to let the air circulate and cool it down after a few weeks of no one being there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone special in your life?” Laurie asked casually. You almost choked on your water, not expecting the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. There’s this one guy I work with but I’m not interested in him. He’s a little too...I don’t know. He’s just not my type,” you explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your type?” Laurie asked, glancing over at you. You thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I’ve never dated much. Never had the time. High school was hell. I double majored in college and focused on school. I dated a guy, but it was a mistake. It was great at first, but things ended poorly. Now, I’m taking time for myself. If it’s meant to be, it’ll be and all that,” you said with a shrug. She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you two ladies talking about now?” Andy asked as he sat down on the empty chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you’d find interesting, sweetheart,” Laurie said. She gave him a look you couldn’t quite figure out. As much as you liked and trusted the Barbers, there was something that seemed off. You could never place what it was and brushed it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurie knew she should have felt bad about slipping something in your tea, but she told herself it was what needed to be done. She and Andy both had connections, which was how they had gotten their hands on what they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She asleep?” Andy asked as he walked into the room. You were passed out on top of the covers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has been for about thirty minutes now. I found her pills,” Laurie said. Andy smiled at his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you swap them?” he asked, his tone low. Laurie nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing left to do is ensure she’s not going out on dates,” Laurie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can handle that,” Andy said. It helped that you weren’t actively looking. But if that teacher you mentioned persisted, Andy would be forced to act. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You woke up the next morning surprised by how long you had slept. You hadn’t slept that long in years. You made your way down to the kitchen and found the Barbers making breakfast. It was past the time they would normally be up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a bit of a lay in this morning too. How’s you sleep?” Andy asked as he flipped some bacon in the pan. Laurie was already making a cup of coffee for you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I haven’t slept that well in ages. Whatever was in that tea worked magic, Laurie,” you said. Laurie smiled at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family secret,” she replied. You nodded. The nagging feeling of something being off was back, but you brushed it off. The Barbers were good people. You knew they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekend ended sooner than you would have liked. You loved your job, but the stress that came with it was too much at times. Monday morning saw you back in your classroom, writing out the objectives for your classes on the board. You weren’t surprised when Jim Schuyler appeared in your doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your weekend?” he asked. You took a breath before responding. Jim had been trying to get you to go out with him since you moved to town. You weren’t interested and he seemed to not take the hint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good. Went on a trip with some friends,” you explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends? Anyone I know?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Barbers. We’re neighbors,” was all you provided. His expression changed. You knew some in town didn’t like or trust the Barbers. Even though Jacob had been proven innocent, the dark cloud still hung over them, especially when rumors followed from Boston about the accident that had taken his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should stay away from them. Their son was a murderer. Hell, the wife probably caused that accident intentionally,” he said. You looked over at him, glaring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you should learn to take a hint and learn to not judge people based on rumors. What happened to their son was a tragic accident. Someone else admitted to the murder,” you snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People talk in this town. And I’d hate for your pristine reputation to be ruined by associating with them. Who takes a weekend trip as a third wheel to a couple? Mighty odd, don’t you think?” he taunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” you asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date. With you. And maybe I won’t tell Rose Danielson that you went on a romantic getaway with the Barbers. Think of the scandal that would cause. Our newest teacher, engaged in a salacious relationship with a grieving married couple? Tsk tsk,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re my friends. I’m not ready to date anyone,” you replied, your voice shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a few days to come to your senses. After all, I am a gentleman,” he said before leaving your room. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You all but slammed the door when you returned home from work. Jim Schuyler was despicable. Blackmailing you into a date. It would be his word against yours and you knew more people would listen to him. He’d been in town longer. Why would he lie about something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t surprised by the knock on the door that connected your home to the Barber’s. You had tentatively dropped plans to get rid of the connection. Laurie stood at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you had a rough day,” she said. You sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jim Schuyler’s trying to blackmail me into going out with him,” you admitted after a moment of silence passed between the two of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? With what?” she asked as you moved aside so she could come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mentioned the trip we took this weekend. He threatened to twist it into something it’s not. You’ve seen how this town is. Laurie, he starts spreading rumors and I’m not sure my reputation recovers, no matter how false they are. The school board would find a way to fire me,” you told her, panic laced in your voice. You sat down on the couch and she joined you, placing a hand on your back and rubbing small, soothing circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure something out. You shouldn’t have to deal with someone like him,” she soothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month passed, and then a second. Winter break had arrived and Jim Schuyler still hadn’t come asking about his proposition. If you didn’t know he’d been threatening to blackmail you, you’d think he was going out of his way to avoid you. As it was, you were spending an evening with Laurie and Andy. The three of you had settled in to watch a movie. Laurie had brought you a drink. The next thing you knew, you were drifting off into a comfortable sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You blinked several times as your eyes adjusted. You were under covers but you were clothed in nothing more than a slip of a nightgown. The last thing you remembered clearly was falling asleep on the Barber’s couch. You had a standing movie night with them. It wasn’t out of the norm for you to fall asleep during it. What was out of the norm was  waking up in a bed in clothes you knew you didn’t fall asleep in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew who they were now, of course. It was hard not to and they had told you in their own time. Your heart broke for them when you found out. You couldn’t imagine being in their shoes. But now wasn’t the time to think of that. You weren’t sure where you were or what was going on. The door opened and Andy walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re awake. You were out for a while. Wasn’t sure when you’d wake up,” he said, setting a glass of water on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andy?” you asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laurie will be in soon. You must be hungry. You’ve been asleep for over twelve hours,” he said, ignoring your question. You were confused. Why wouldn’t they have just brought you back to your house? They had a key for emergencies, you had trusted them with it. You were beginning to realize that the trust you had placed in the Barbers may have been misplaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andy...where are my clothes?” you asked. You didn’t dare move. You didn’t want to give him a show. The nightgown you had on left very little to the imagination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laurie threw them in the wash. Don’t you remember?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...I, I can’t say that I do. Why didn’t you wake me up?” you asked him. Anxiety swirled around you. Something wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You needed the sleep, sweetheart. You’ve been working so hard lately, especially with the holidays coming. We didn’t want to wake you,” Laurie said from the doorway. Winter break had just started. It was why you’d been at the Barber’s so late. She moved into the room, shutting the door gently behind her. You could tell you were in their room, which added to the alarm bells ringing in your head. You sat up, bringing the covers up to cover your chest. The nightgown did little to hide your cleavage. You were more a t-shirt and pajama bottoms kind of person, especially when you weren’t in your own home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dressed in a nightgown similar to yours. Andy was still in pajama bottoms, shirtless. They both looked at you with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go downstairs and eat? The pizza just got here and we ordered your favorite,” Laurie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go home, get out of your hair,” you said, a slight tremble in your voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. We’ve got more than enough. We insist,” Andy said. You sighed. You didn’t feel comfortable leaving the bed dressed in so little clothing. Laurie pulled on a robe and held one out to you. It felt off. The two of you weren’t the same size and yet both the nightgown and robe fit you perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were quiet as you ate, still trying to figure out what it was the Barber’s wanted from you. What had flipped in the two you had come to consider close friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to hear the sound of little feet running through here,” Laurie said, a soft smile on your face. You frowned. You hadn’t been aware they were trying to have a baby. It wasn’t your business, of course, but Laurie had confided in you that though they wanted to have more kids, they were worried about age related complications and didn’t want to take risks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys fostering or something?” you asked as you finished your slice of pizza. You glanced toward the door that connected your homes. You noticed a new lock on it and something nagged at you. A warning sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re having a baby,” Andy said. The way he looked at you turned the warning sign into a flashing neon danger sign. Something had been off since the lake, in how they treated you. Laurie was always making sure you had healthy meals, especially when you were too tired to care about cooking. She had recommended some vitamins to you that you had started taking. You had no reason not to trust her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things began clicking into place and you were hoping you were wrong. They had both mentioned on occasion wanting more children. No, a new child could never replace Jacob, but that didn’t change the fact that they wanted more kids, they wanted a chance to do better, be better, to not miss signs that something wasn’t right. But Laurie’s age was a consideration, along with injuries from the accident, and they were concerned no one would allow them to adopt. Laurie had brought it up to you a few times, never forced. She had asked you if you wanted kids. You had nodded. It was in the someday column, not the right now column, of things you wanted in life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laurie’s pregnant?” you asked, trying to keep your voice steady. You eyed the door once more, hoping it was unlocked. You saw the look they shared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sweetie. You know how we feel about the risk. We care about you, you know. We love you. We want to share this with you,” Laurie said. You swallowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to be your surrogate?” you asked. Andy stood behind you, placing his hands on your shoulders as he leaned down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We want you to be more than that, sweetheart. You’re ours,” he said before kissing you. You struggled against him, trying to pull away, but you couldn’t. You were at a disadvantage with your position. He managed to pick you up and carry you to their room, all the while you tried to break away. He set you on the bed but didn’t let go of you. He knew you would try to make a break for it if he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You struggled as Laurie pulled the nightgown off of you. Andy held your wrists in his hand, making Laurie’s task all the more easier. Andy used the material of the nightgown to tie your hands to the headboard. Laurie trailed a hand down your collarbone to your breasts, taking one in her hand and cupping it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These will fill with milk soon enough, for our child. You’ll love it, you’ll see,” she said, before bending her head and taking your nipple in her mouth. You tried pushing her off with your body, but it was no use. Both she and Andy seemed to take it as a sign of your pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m on the pill. This won’t work,” you snapped. You shuddered at the chuckle that left Andy’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That? Honey. You’ve been taking sugar pills for months. It was so easy, you know. Waiting was torture, but we know you’re ready. You’re going to be an incredible mother,” Andy said before capturing your lips with his once more. You had missed him stripping down. You had missed Laurie taking off her own nightgown. You couldn’t deny they were both gorgeous humans. But this was wrong. So wrong. You didn’t want this. Not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We see how you look at us. You want us too,” Laurie said as she settled between your legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” you whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that but,” Laurie said, pausing as she slipped a finger inside you, “your body seems to disagree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, it's a reaction. You can’t do this. I’ll go to the police,” you argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, we have so many connections. Even with us being new to town. How do you think that argument would hold up? Especially when the rumors still circulate about us, about our relationship? People already assume it, sweetheart. No one would believe you. They’d think you were a scorned lover,” Andy said as Laurie added another finger, curling them against a spot inside you that made you arch you back. You tried to stifle a moan as you felt her mouth on your clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” you said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whether you like it or not, this is happening. I’m going to fill your pussy over and over again until it takes. Until you’re bred, full of the life of our child. You’ll love it. You’ll see,” Andy told you as he cupped one of your breasts in his hand. He lowered his head, mimicking the earlier actions of his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she likes the thought of you breeding her. She got wetter. You like the idea honey? Being a mommy? Letting Andy fuck your beautiful pussy over and over again? Keeping you nice and full like your fertile pussy should be?” she asked. You felt yourself dampen more at her words. Your face flushed in shame. How had you gotten here? Her mouth returned to your clit with more fervor than before. You felt another finger slide in with ease as she pulled you over the edge. You were coming down from your orgasm as you saw the pair exchange a kiss before Andy replaced her between your thighs. You wanted to push him off, but your hands were still bound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was big. Bigger than anyone you’d been with. Laurie moved to lay so she was looking at you, a smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” she asked. Andy made you watch as he slid into your heat inch by inch. Even with Laurie’s preparation there was still a stretch. When he bottomed out, he pulled you into another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tight, so perfect. Gonna fill you up, sweetheart, just like you need,” he said as he began to move. You couldn’t deny the pleasure that was building. You tried to bite back a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us hear you, sweetie. Let us hear how good we’re making you feel,” Laurie commanded. You couldn’t hold it back anymore. Laurie’s fingers found your clit, pulling yet another orgasm out of you as Andy fell over the edge. You were barely coherent as something was put under your hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month. A month was all it had taken. Laurie and Andy had ensured everyone in the whole damn county knew you were going to have their child, ensuring your compliance. There was no Plan B for you. Not unless you went hours away. And that was impossible when Laurie drove you to work after your car mysteriously had issues. The doors between the houses had been removed. You knew Andy was up to something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurie sat waiting on the bed. Three sticks on the dresser, waiting. Three sticks that would hold your fate. Your stomach dropped as you read the word. Pregnant.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're conflicted on everything that's happened and come to some realizations about the situation you find yourself in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com</p><p>There is smut in this part. She’s trying so hard not to completely cave in to the will of the Barbers, but that’s proving harder than she thought.</p><p>This part features a lot of domesticity too. </p><p>Features: Manipulation; Smut; Breeding Kink; mentions of Lacatation Kink; Pregnancy Kink; Dubcon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laurie could barely contain her excitement. You were trying to contain the sick feeling in the pit of your stomach. She was already talking about how the pair of you should tell Andy about the pregnancy. You were a permanent fixture in their bed since that night. After that first night, you had sworn you wouldn’t let them win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d tried to book an appointment for a Depo shot. But word got back to Andy and Laurie, the woman who booked the appointment confused because she’d heard you were going to be their surrogate. After that, you were no longer allowed to be unsupervised. In Laurie’s words, you weren’t to be trusted. Not right now. Not until you accepted your new norm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew they monitored your phone. There was no way around it that you could figure out. The same was true about your laptop. You’d learned that the hard way after Googling natural ways to prevent pregnancy. Most of it was bullshit anyway, but Andy and Laurie hadn’t taken kindly to it in the slightest. That indiscretion left you tied to the bed for the weekend, only allowed up to stretch every few hours and use the restroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’d had your debit and credit cards revoked after that stunt too. You may have had your numbers memorized, but they monitored your statements like hawks. Laurie kept your cards. She paid your bills for you. They had slowly whittled away at your freedoms until you felt more like a puppet on a string, an illusion of freedom given by your work and the trips to the store with Laurie or the weekend trips with the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could get a Patriots jersey, they sell cute ones at that boutique in Bangor,” Laurie said. You were still sat in shock, even though the pregnancy shouldn’t have surprised you that much. They had done their damndest to make sure you would get knocked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetie? Are you okay? This is exciting! Our little family is growing!” Laurie said, sitting down beside you. You weighed your options. Lashing out, while it would feel good, could end with you in hot water. You didn’t want to think of what the consequences could be. But you weren’t excited. In another life, under different circumstances, maybe you would be. If they had asked you to surrogate like normal people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was more than that. They wanted more than that. Whispered words of being a family. It was another thing you couldn’t help but think about. That if they had gone about things differently, you would’ve been amenable. They were both attractive. You couldn’t deny that. But the fact was, they hadn’t. They had done everything against your will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...yeah. I’m...it’s a lot to take in,” you said. She cupped your cheek in one of her hands when she moved to stand in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it can be scary, but this is a beautiful thing. You’re going to be an incredible mommy. We’ll take care of you. I can’t wait to see the changes it’ll bring out in you,” she said before pulling you into a gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was moments like this that muddled your brain. It was wrong, so wrong. You were here against your will. Pregnant against your will. But they were never outright cruel to you, even when punishing you. And even that brought pleasure to a degree most times. You knew the longer this went on, the more warped your perception would become, especially when they weren’t cruel. If they hit you, verbally abused you, did anything that was outright mean and cruel, you thought you’d be able to compartmentalize better, remember that they weren’t good, they were keeping you against your will, forcing you into something you didn’t want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was the thing. They treated you like a queen. You had stopped fighting them in bed. You knew it was inescapable at this point. Laurie would give you a massage at the end of a long day of work. Andy would fix your favorite dinner on bad days. They would both pick up little things for you when out and about. A book you’d mentioned. A snack you couldn’t find when shopping with Laurie for the week. It made it easy to forget the situation, if only for a moment. They were slowly whittling away at you, at your resolve to get out of the situation you found yourself in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but to relax into her embrace, scolding yourself for doing so. When she pulled away, she smiled at you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember who she is. Remember what she’s done. Remember who she is. Remember what she’s done. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You repeated the words in your head as she pulled you by the hand down the stairs and to her car. It was a Saturday morning. Andy had gone into the office to work on a case that had been keeping his office busy, leaving you and Laurie alone for most of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call Dr. Schroder on Monday to make an appointment. Andy will want to be there too,” Laurie said. You nodded. What else could you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to tell her?” you asked. There would be questions, surely. If you were their surrogate, you would’ve gone to Schroder’s office. Laurie looked at you for a moment before letting out a sigh as she pulled out of the drive. Snow covered the road still, never fully gone from the ground before the next snowfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows that we have...a relationship. They talk. They may not understand it, but they know. Dr. Schroder won’t have any questions and if she does, it’s not like we have anything to hide. We love you,” Laurie said. You felt sick, and it wasn’t from the pregnancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you told people I was your surrogate,” you said, panic rising. You saw the smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did, at first. But there’s not hiding how we look at you, how you look at us,” she said. Your breath caught. How you looked at them? You refused to believe you ever looked at them with anything other than contempt, than anger, hatred. They had taken your life and turned it upside down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens after?” you asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After what?” she questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the baby. What happens after? Do I get to go back to my side of the house? Have my life back?” you asked, on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, I know your hormones are all over the place right now. Andy and I aren’t going anywhere. We’ll be a family. Our children are going to be so loved. You’ll see. There’s nothing to be afraid of,” she said in an attempt to soothe you. It did anything but. You felt a spike of panic. Your breathing was getting shallow. Laurie noticed and pulled off to the side of the road, putting the car in park before rushing to your side of the car. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Children. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As in more than one. You realized in that moment, you were well and truly fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breathe with me honey, in, hold, out, hold, good girl,” Laurie said as she held your hands. It took ten minutes for you to calm down. You were tired, too tired to argue, to question what she had said earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once at the boutique, it didn’t take long to find the baby sports jerseys. You couldn’t help but melt a bit at the clothes in the store. You always had a weakness when it came to seeing baby clothes. And you knew Laurie was going to capitalize on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s adorable. We should get it, it’s never too early,” she said. You nodded weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of you arrived home before Andy. Laurie placed the test in the gift bag with the jersey, just under it. It was one of those moments you’d always imagined having one day, under vastly different circumstances. One where you weren’t forced. Where you had a choice. Where you were with someone you loved. But that wasn’t your reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running wasn’t an option when they had the control. When your money was monitored. When you were only alone at work with people who bought into the image the Barbers sold. You had too. Until they snared you in the web they had carefully weaved around you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking Mario’s for dinner, what do you think?” Laurie asked. You looked up at her and nodded. Mario’s was one of your favorite local places, the best Italian place you’d found in the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” you replied, as you heard Andy pull in the drive. Laurie greeted him at the door with a kiss. You could hear her ask him the same question. Andy entered the room and found you, leaning down to pull you into a kiss. It was oddly domestic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Isaac today. He said it should be no problem combining the deeds into one and getting the permits to alter the house,” Andy said, looking between you and Laurie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Combine the deeds?” you asked. Andy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. No need for us to be paying bills on two homes. We bought ours outright. We can bring the utilities under one name, all the maintenance too,” Andy explained. It made sense, if the whole situation was normal. But, you reminded yourself, it wasn’t normal. He already had the papers. You hesitated to sign them, but the look on his face had you reaching for the pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he murmured as he watched you sign away part of your life. You had a sinking feeling that if plural marriage was legal, there would’ve been a marriage license among those papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food should be here in thirty. I ordered extra garlic knots,” Laurie said, looking at you. Your shoulders sagged. You had no energy to fight. Not tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep in today?” Andy asked, taking in your appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you grumbled. It had become one of the rules put in place for you. Sleeping in on the weekends. Neither Barber liked how much you exerted yourself. Be it grading, lesson planning, or merely doing things for colleagues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t get out of bed until ten. On the dot. No laptop or phone,” Laurie said. No laptop or phone because she made sure to take them when she woke up on weekends. You were given your phone back at breakfast, but your laptop, you wouldn’t see until after dinner on Sunday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under normal circumstances, you’d consider both Barbers to be dominant, with a clear hierarchy. Under normal circumstances, you could imagine them negotiating with you, properly, about limits, about everything. But this wasn’t normal. It wasn’t healthy. And it was slowly wearing away at you, as they molded you into a perfect partner...though you used the term partner loosely. Partner implied equality and there was no equality in this mockery of a relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy went to set the table while you and Laurie sat in the living room. There was an odd sort of comfort in the routine. You knew what you could expect. Andy would set the table, regardless of if you or Laurie or the both of you had cooked. If Andy was cooking, you or Laurie would set the table. After dinner, cleaning the table was all three of you, washing the dishes with music in the background. You hated how comfortable you felt in those moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s here,” Andy said, bringing the bags to the dining table. You hadn’t even heard the doorbell ring, lost in your thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smells good,” Laurie said as you sat down. Andy pulled out the various boxes and looked confused when he saw the dessert box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we celebrating something? Did I forget your birthday?” Andy asked looking toward you. You shook your head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone was craving something sweet today,” Laurie said offhanded. If Andy suspected anything, he didn’t let on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was quiet. Andy talked about the latest news he could on his case. You tried to remember the situation you were in. Getting too comfortable would be your downfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was after dinner that the three of you settled in the living room. Laurie set about setting the couch up for movie night, turning it into what amounted to a bed. You had loved that couch, once upon a time, before this side of the Barbers emerged. Before turning on a movie, Laurie turned toward Andy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got you something today,” she said, handing you the bag to hand to Andy. He raised a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” he asked. You saw the shaking in your hands as you handed him the bag. He took out the jersey first, a small Patriots jersey. There was a knowing look on his face before he pulled out the test.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant? For real? This isn’t a joke?” he asked, his eyes lighting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke,” you said quietly. You weren’t expecting the kiss, or to be pulled onto his lap before he deepened it, one of his hands snaking under your shirt while the other held you steady. His thumb rubbed circles on your belly, though you were still too early in the pregnancy to be showing. Laurie moved behind you, gently pulling your shirt up and over your head. Andy pulled away from you for just a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your bra disappeared next, and Andy’s hand travelled upward to your breasts. They had been sore the past few days and you tried to protest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will feel good, baby. Promise,” Andy said, as he gently cupped one. One of the many things you had learned in the past month was the Barbers were both undoubtedly boob people. Both of them loved to play with your breasts. Andy never squandered an opportunity to touch yours or Laurie’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait until these fill with milk. You know, when I was pregnant, Andy couldn’t keep his hands to himself,” Laurie said from where she knelt behind you, while groping your other breast. You tried to hold back a moan. You always did. But you always gave in when it came down to it. They had learned your body in the course of a month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should see if yours will too,” Andy suggested as he broke away from you, looking at his wife. You’d heard of that before. A woman who wasn’t pregnant inducing lactation. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t curious about that. Laurie crawled toward him as he captured her lips with his. You weren’t sure when she had stripped down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart why don’t you help Laurie finish undressing while I go grab some things,” Andy said. You hesitated as he stood, but Laurie took your hands in hers, guiding you to the waistband of her panties, the other clothing she still wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, good girl,” Laurie said as you dragged the panties down her legs. Those words. You couldn’t help the feeling their praise sent through you, no matter what your thoughts on your predicament were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid you back as she undid your jeans and pulled them off with your panties in one swoop, before pulling you into a deep kiss. She moved to your lap and ground down on your thigh. You could feel her wetness beginning to coat it as she slipped her tongue into your mouth. You heard Andy’s footsteps on the hardwood, but paid him no mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scoot, on the towel,” Andy said. You were losing yourself in the haze of lust. Giving in was so much easier these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You complied with his command, and Laurie took her spot back before Andy had her pull back. Laurie gently pulled at your leg, silently ordering you to open your legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at that, you’re soaked. Bet you don’t even need preparation to take him, hmm?” Laurie asked as she pressed a finger into your soaking pussy. You moved to meet her movements. She slipped as second and third in easily before pulling them out and holding them to your mouth. You hesitated, until she pressed more firmly. The taste of yourself  on her fingers was a familiar one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you on your knees,” Andy said to you. Laurie dragged you into Andy’s desired position when you made no move to do so. It was the small moments of defiance that you held on to. You knew it. They knew it. You tried not to make a sound as Andy pressed into you from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, still as good as the first time,” Andy gritted out as he bottomed out. Laurie laid in front of you. You knew what she wanted. But you were refusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be a good girl,” Andy said, pulling at your hair. You looked back toward him with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...off,” you said, though it came out half as a moan. You hated the smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost like you want a punishment. This is a celebration, honey. Now, do as you’re told,” Andy said. He shoved you down and forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were slow with your movements as Andy’s pace increased. You pressed a finger into Laurie’s wet cunt, before adding another. You licked a strip from her hole to her clit as she arched into your touch. It wasn’t long before she was coming undone. As she came down from her climax, Andy pulled out, changing positions so you were facing him as you rode him. At first he was guiding your hips as you refused to. But you lost yourself in the feeling as he pulled you into a kiss, tasting Laurie on your lips. Laurie knelt behind you, a hand moving to your clit. It was just enough to drag you over the edge, dragging Andy with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid you down as he pulled out, taking a moment to catch his breath. You knew in that moment. You were well and truly screwed. The more you thought about it, the more you realized just how impossible getting out would be, especially with a child. Tears stung at your eyes as Andy moved to help you sit up and guide you to the bathroom, where Laurie had a bath running. A tub big enough for all three of you. And you, clinging to the hope that there was some way out. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A visit to the doctor’s office and a moment alone with Laurie find you questioning everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com</p><p>New warning(s) this chapter: gaslighting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You didn’t even look at Laurie when you got into the car. It had been just over a week since you found out. A week since you saw everything crash down around you. You didn’t know it was possible for them to become worse, more possessive, more overbearing. Laurie was making you lunch to bring to work daily. It was nothing new, but what she gave you was. Healthier, removing anything that might be harmful to the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d watch you take the prenatal vitamins in the morning. You hadn’t even been to the doctor yet. No, that was coming that afternoon. Andy was taking off early to be there. Laurie had taken you to have blood drawn earlier in the week. Today would be confirmation of what you already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Andy’s meeting us there. He’s already waiting. He’s so excited. We both are,” Laurie said. You didn’t respond. You watched as the snow fell outside the car window. You saw a young woman and her boyfriend, throwing snowballs at each other. Your heart ached at the sight. Would you ever get to experience that kind of love again? The early days of being carefree, of just enjoying being with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long to arrive at Dr. Schroder’s office. Laurie pulled in next to where Andy was parked. You had barely unbuckled your seatbelt when Andy opened your door, leaving no room for you to argue as he offered you his arm as he helped you out of the car. He made it hard to hate him, when you knew that’s the only way you should feel toward him, toward both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of you made your way into the office. You had a Barber on either side of you. Laurie went to check you in as Andy guided you to a chair. You were jittery. You hoped that somehow the test you’d taken at home was wrong. You were called back sooner than you thought, the first thing the nurse had you do was give a urine sample. Even with the blood test, you knew they wanted to have multiple avenues of confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you came back into the room, you sat back up on the table after changing into the gown provided. You hid behind the little curtain, refusing to let them see you after they refused to leave the room to let you change. Coming out from behind the curtain, you sat up on the table, waiting for the return of the nurse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Barber family, I’m Angie and I’ll be your nurse today,” the peppy redhead said, shifting her focus to you. You caught a glimpse of the name on the paper and tried not to let your shock show. Your first name was there, but your last name most certainly was not. Your paperwork had already been on file with Dr. Schroder’s office from when you moved to town. You looked over at Andy and Laurie. Did they have your </span>
  <em>
    <span>name </span>
  </em>
  <span>legally changed? You remembered signing the deed papers the previous week. How you thought they’d sneak a marriage license in if it was legal. Could they have slipped in papers to orchestrate a legal name change? You felt your heart rate quicken at the thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before I check your vitals, I have a few questions,” Angie said. You answered them almost robotically. Any family history of high blood pressure? Heart disease? Any surgeries? Have you ever been pregnant? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And last few questions. Have you ever been diagnosed with depression or anxiety?” she asked. You were quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s been having panic attacks recently. Not frequently, though,” Laurie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was diagnosed with anxiety a few years ago. I have medication, but I only take it as needed,” you said, looking anywhere but at anyone in the room. You zoned out a little bit as the nurse spoke. You heard what she said but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your movements were almost robotic when she had you lay back. You wished you were anywhere but in that room. Angie left the room shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well baby,” Andy said, taking your hand in his, rubbing circles on the back of it. You hated that you liked it. You hated everything about this situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Schroder entered the room, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was older, probably in her early fifties. You’d been to see her once before. She gave you a warm smile and offered her congratulations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exam was straight forward, if a little uncomfortable. Your bloodwork showed you were healthy. She called the ultrasound technician into the room, the final part of the appointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, because it’s so early, we’ll be doing a transvaginal ultrasound. It might feel a bit uncomfortable, but you’ll get to see the baby for the first time,” Dr. Schroder explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure what you were expecting to feel emotionally. But as the image appeared on screen, you couldn’t help the emotions you felt, the tears stinging at your eyes. For the first time, you weren’t entirely sure they were out of frustration or sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here’s the heartbeat,” the technician said as you heard the steady thud of the baby’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like you’re about eight weeks on the nose. An early fall baby,” Dr. Schroder explained as she pointed to the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You didn’t speak after getting dressed and leaving the office. Laurie had made your next appointment. You could practically feel the giddiness radiating off both Barbers. You kept a small smile on your face, playing the role they expected you to. But you weren’t so sure you were playing anymore as you looked down, your hand over your stomach. You weren’t showing yet, wouldn’t for weeks yet. But knowing there was something there, it pulled at you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another life, you’d be wanting to shout from the rooftops, alongside someone you loved. But you were starting to resign yourself to the idea that that was not what you were going to get to have. Not now. Not ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive home was quiet, with only the sound of the radio and Laurie humming along to whatever song was playing. You went to change into pajamas as soon as you were in the door, Laurie close behind you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I get the bathtub set for you? You can take a nice relaxing bath and unwind a bit,” Laurie said, coming up behind you and wrapping her arms around you. You nodded, not wanting to fight. Like it or not, it had been a long day between work and your appointment. You were tired and the morning sickness that had started to set in hadn’t helped matters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You finished undressing, throwing your clothing in the hamper, before heading into the bathroom. It was one of the few things you had come to enjoy since the madness began. The bathtub in the remodeled bathroom was huge. You didn’t resist as Laurie helped you in, joining you in the bath. You allowed her to wash you, running a washcloth along your arms, up to your shoulders and down your back in slow, deliberate movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before she was finished with it, choosing then to begin to massage your shoulders gently, placing light kisses here and there. You tensed for moment when you felt her lips against your skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax,” Laurie murmured. Her hands moved to cup your breasts as she pulled you close to her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are going to start growing. We’re hoping mine will too. We’re a family now,” she whispered as she massaged each breast, before focusing her attention on your nipples. They were sore but you couldn’t help the jolt of pleasure you felt. One of her hands drifted down until it was between your legs. You mentally berated yourself as your legs spread wider, without you even thinking about it. They had worn you down, that much was evident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it sweetheart, let me take care of you,” Laurie said as her fingers began to gently move around your sensitive clit. This was intimate. It was intense in a way you couldn’t describe, almost like you were at a point of no return. You gasped as she increased her pace, before a soft moan escaped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. It’s so much easier when you accept it, honey. So much easier when you know your place, isn’t that right?” she asked. When you didn’t answer she began to pull away. You surprised yourself with the whine that left your mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me,” she commanded, as her fingers trailed around where you needed them most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” you said, desperate for the contact. She maneuvered you to pull you into a demanding kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s try again, hm?” she asked, bringing her fingers back up to your clit. Her pace was faster, and you let out a high pitched moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know your place is here, don’t you sweetheart?” she asked. You nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, oh! Yes, Laurie,” you cried out. You felt her smirk from where her lips pressed against your skin. There was one line you never crossed. You never said their names during sex. Ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” she said after a moment. You moaned as she increased the pressure. You were close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please can I cum? Laurie,” you whined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re asking so nicely. Good girls get rewarded. Go ahead sweetheart. Cum for me,” Laurie said. It didn’t take much for her to push you over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time you were getting out of the tub, the water had cooled. Laurie wrapped a fluffy towel around you, before wrapped one around herself. You were still relaxed from her actions, but shame was bubbling up. How easily you had given in, how easily you had lost sight of what she was. You were losing yourself in your thoughts as the high from the pleasure she brought wore off. You were trapped. That much was obvious. It might not have seemed so from the outside looking in, but you knew better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gilded cage was still a cage. You never attempted escape. How could you with how well connected they were, even as the newest residents in town? Who would believe you when you weren’t kept locked in a room? They afforded you freedoms for your cooperation. Manipulated the situation into one where any attempts from you would make you look like the crazy one. You willingly gave into them more and more. How could it be anything but consensual? You felt the tears begin to fall as the reality truly set in. And what about the name change? Had it been legal or did they somehow get it changed with your doctor? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey? What’s wrong? Talk to me,” Laurie said, coming to sit beside you on the bed. When had you sat down? You knew one wrong step would have her angry, would mean punishment. But they were never cruel. No. You could handle it then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name...my name at the doctor’s office. They called the Barbers back. My name wasn’t right on the paper,” you said, choosing to go that route instead, trying to gather information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to tell you tonight, over dinner. Andy’s picking it up now. Your name change went through. It’s the closest thing we can have to making our family official,” she said. You felt the blood drain from your face. Your fear was confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My...my name change?” you asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We talked about this sweetheart. You signed the papers, don’t you remember? We talked about this when we combined the deeds to the house,” she explained. You knew there had been no discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...no we didn’t,” you said. She looked at you with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did. We celebrated this new beginning. You know, it’s probably brain fog. It happens with pregnancy. It’s okay if you forgot, honey. We’ll still celebrate tonight. We won’t tell Andy you forgot about this,” she said, as she straddled your lap. You were confused. You were starting to question if the events happened like she said. You knew you wouldn’t have been celebrating, but had they told you about it? Had you forced yourself to forget? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get dressed. Andy will be back soon and we still need to set the table,” she said, pulling you up. You both dressed in more comfortable clothing, you opted for sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Heading downstairs, you felt more lost than you had since it all began. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into the thoughts of Laurie and Andy, two weeks after the doctor’s appointment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is likely the last update before 2021 because my dissertation is due at the end of December! </p><p>This part is shorter than usual, so think of it more like an interlude</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Week Nine - Sunday - March</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurie woke before you, the sunlight coming through the window, hitting you in a way that made you look angelic. And you were. You were their angel. The missing piece that made their family complete. She could hear Andy down in the kitchen, the bedroom door ajar. You were officially at the start of the third month, nine weeks. Three more weeks and you would be able to shout it from the rooftops. The two weeks since the appointment had been spent getting you to relax, a job Laurie took seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had started acclimating. You didn’t fight them anymore, not too much, anyway. Laurie reveled in your submission. You were more vocal, finally giving in and saying their names in bed. Laurie wasn’t stupid. She knew at some point you would lash out, that you would test the boundaries. Andy knew too, which was why precautionary measures were going to be coming into play. They had laid the groundwork with the name change, with conversations with neighbors. Everyone in town knew you were having their baby, and as far as they knew, it was your choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was your choice, Laurie thought to herself. At any point before the night they finally had you, you could have rebuked their efforts at pursuing you. She knew you had to feel it too, the chemistry. You were too shy to make a move, so they did it for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand found its way to your exposed tummy, gently rubbing circles with her thumb. Soon enough your bump would show. She could swear she could see the hint of it starting. Your breasts were tender, leading her and Andy to be more gentle with them. Laurie’s own breasts had begun to ache, a sign that their efforts were working. Your morning sickness was still bad, but it was manageable. She ensured your meals were healthy, but knew that Andy would sneak you some candy here and there, or a burger at lunch when she’d be out. She knew fatigue had begun to set in, especially with your complaints over your caffeine intake being reduced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You began to stir beside her. A glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand told Laurie it was just past ten thirty in the morning, a late start for her, but worth it if it meant being in bed with you. You blinked as you opened your eyes, before stretching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning sleepy,” Laurie said. You mumbled something she couldn’t decipher. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss on your lips. You didn’t return it. Laurie was used to your stubborn nature. Occasionally, you’d return the kiss in the morning, but moments like that were rare. It was one of your last pillars of protest as you came to terms with how your life now was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurie’s hand brushed against your core, left bare with the absence of panties beneath your nightgown. You gasped at the contact, giving Laurie an opportunity to deepen the kiss. She knew your weaknesses, she knew your body, perhaps even better than you did. She could feel your core dampen as she pressed a finger into you. Your brain may not have been on board but your body most certainly was as you ground down on her hand, trying to increase the friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurie pulled away from the kiss, trailing her lips down your neck as she pressed a second finger into you. She heard footsteps in the hallway as Andy walked toward the room. She could hear his intake of breath before the sound of his sweatpants being removed. She pulled her fingers away, drawing a whine from your lips. Shame flooded your face. She could see the conflict written across it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My girls are starting on the main course already, hm?” Andy asked from the doorway, his voice thick with arousal as he moved toward the bed. Laurie glanced at him, a smirk on her face. She knew breakfast would go cold, but something told her, her husband wouldn’t mind that. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy took a deep breath as he took in your relaxed form. He and Laurie had worked you over, making you climax several times before either of them finished once. It was part of their enjoyment, watching you fall apart over and over at their hands. Laurie was preparing a bath for the three of you, breakfast long since forgotten. He didn’t mind, not at all. Especially when he got to start the day off like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but think of the renovations that were starting on the house, the secret room that was being added so prying little eyes didn’t stumble upon things they weren’t meant to, connected to the master bedroom through a hidden door.  A nanny would be essential by then. They had no intention of stopping you from working, no, you had worked hard to be where you are. But they would have no problem reminding you of your place. With them, beneath them, writhing in pleasure because of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was already big, with a huge yard. It was made for a big family, extended or otherwise. You had purchased the smaller side, designed for one or two people. The three of you would stay at the lakehouse for part of the summer. It was close enough that Andy could make the drive in to work if his physical presence was required. It would allow the heavier work to be done on the house. It was still months away, but he couldn’t help the absolute glee he felt at his and Laurie’s plans falling into place so perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had done the research, found you while they were house hunting. It was what drew them to the house. You were perfect for them. You trusted so easily. They adored you from the start. Their angel, their miracle personified, the answer to their prayers after the hellacious hand life had dealt them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shifted beside him, looking at him with an indecipherable look. You caught him off guard when you initiated a kiss. He allowed it, deepening the kiss as he heard Laurie re-enter the room. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what you were doing. It would be a long while before you truly accepted your place, before you truly realized you were exactly where you belonged. But in the moment, he let himself enjoy it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bath is ready, then I think it’s time for a late breakfast,” Laurie said, a soft smile on her face. You pulled away from Andy and stood, making your way to the bathroom with Andy trailing behind. Laurie helped you into the massive bathtub before joining you, Andy not far behind. He smiled at the scene before him. Once you truly accepted your place, it would be true perfection. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bath and breakfast, you found yourself staring out a window into the yard. Andy had re-made everything, breakfast having gone cold. As it was, he was clearing the walk from the snow that had fallen overnight. You enjoyed the look of snow, but hated the work that came with shoveling it. Andy had purchased a brand new snowblower before winter started and was making use of it, helping a neighbor with their walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laurie flitted around the kitchen, preparing hot chocolate. You glanced her way every now and then. You scolded yourself when a smile rose on your lips as you took in the moment, a feeling of warmth overtaking you. It was getting harder to remember that they were the enemy. Harder to remember that they had essentially kidnapped you, that they had forced you to have their child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had mastered the art of manipulation. They had cut off all avenues of escape for you. Hell, they had even gotten to your family. You were well and truly trapped. The easiest routes to escape had long since closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You argued with yourself daily. Was it really so bad? They treated you well. But it wasn’t your choice. It wasn’t. Choice had been stolen from you. It scared you, the fact that you were becoming okay with that. What did it say about you that you were starting to bend to the will of your captors? Your thoughts cycled like that, full of the doubt and anger that had been plaguing you for weeks. You watched as snowflakes danced outside the window, losing yourself in your thoughts all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>